


All the Pretty Lights Cannot Compare to You

by DizzyDrea



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, New Year's Eve, Romance, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 16:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizzyDrea/pseuds/DizzyDrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knows she knows what comes next, and he knows she'll be embarrassed by his sentimentality, but he's not letting that stop him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the Pretty Lights Cannot Compare to You

**Author's Note:**

> It's the holidays, so I'm revisiting some of my favorite pairings. I haven't written Steve/Maria for longer than I'd care to admit, and I plan to remedy that soon(ish). In the meantime, it's Christmas, so you get the gift. Happy Holidays!
> 
> Disclaimer: The Avengers and all its particulars are the property of Marvel Studios, Walt Disney Studios, Joss Whedon, and a lot of other people who aren’t me. I am doing this for fun and for practice. Mostly for fun.

~o~

He's not Captain America tonight, and that's by choice. 

It's not like he didn't have anywhere else to be. There'd been more invitations than he could count, but they'd all been for the hero, the Savior of New York, and that's not who he wants to be tonight.

Just for tonight, he wants to be hers. He wants to be Steve Rogers, the guy who gets to wake up next to Maria Hill every morning.

It sounds just as sappy as he'd expected it to, but he can't find it in himself to care.

"Thinking deep thoughts?"

She slips up beside him on the balcony. It's quiet out here, despite all the people gathered below to ring in the New Year. They're so high up that none of the noise can reach them, but he can still feel the festive energy of the crowd, see the lights that still have the power to astonish him despite the fact that he's been living in this century for more than a year now.

"Thinking of you," he says.

He sneaks a peek, and sure enough, she's blushing, though it could just be because it's cold out here and she isn't wearing anything but a figure-hugging black dress and strappy heels.

There are days when he loves this century.

She clears her throat, shaking her head, as an indulgent smile blooms to life. It thrills him a little, the power his words have over her, even after all this time. He pulls her in, and she goes willingly, settling against him and watching the countdown, waiting for midnight.

"The lights are pretty tonight," she says.

He knows she knows what comes next, and he knows she'll be embarrassed by his sentimentality, but he's not letting that stop him. "Not as pretty as you."

~Finis


End file.
